The New Warriors
by JamieSTAR
Summary: You all know and love Erin Hunter's Warriors; now here's your chance to create your own as I unfold their story.
1. Create a cat

I'm looking for some special cats to become the greatest Warriors ever. I want YOU to sent in cats that you have created and then I will put together all the cats to make the new Clans of the Warriors. The clans are Frostclan, Earthclan, and Sunclan. To pick the right clan for your cat, here are the clan personalities.

Frostclan- Sleeps up in near the mountains, and loves the snow. When they're in battle, they are nastier than frostbite.

Earthclan- They live in the forest, and like to spend time in cool, shady places. They are normally peace-loving cats, but are excellent hunters. They seem to be extra close with Starclan.

Sunclan- These cats love to spend time in the sun, and live on the open moorland. At night, they go into caves with glowworms in them, so for these cats, it's daytime, all the time. They love to admire themselves in the water, and are very skilled in battle.

Fill this out and send in your cat:

Name-

Appearance-

Rank-

Family-

Past-

Clan-

Future-

Other-

You don't have to fill in everything, but try to do as much as you can! Thanks!


	2. Clans1

Thanks for sending you cats! I know they will love living in these clans. But we're going to need a lot more before I can start the story. So create more cats, and tell your friends!

**The Three Clans**

Frostclan

Leader: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Earthclan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Warriors:

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Queens:

Elders:

Sunclan

Leader:

Deputy: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice: Thunderpaw_

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Queens:

Elders:

Loners/Kittypets/Rouges


	3. Clans 2

Thanks for sending you cats!

Owner of Cherviltail/Emberflight- I had an Earthclan Med. cat, so I put them in Sunclan k?

**The Three Clans**

Frostclan

Leader: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Turtlepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks

Medicine Cat: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Rishingriver- dark _dark_ gray tom

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Brokenleg- Thin gray tabby tom with broken front left leg and has green eyes

Earthclan

Leader: Pheonixstar- Shining red pelt with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowtail- a cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Stareyes- Red fur with brown patches, has a star on forehead and amber eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw 

Warriors:

Daisyfield- cream with brown leopard like markings

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

Grayears-Light gray fur with dark gray eye and bright blue eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Sunpaw- A light red tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Elders:

Squrrieltail- Rusted red with white chest and under belly

Crackedfang- Large ginger tom with many scars and a broken tooth with large amber eyes

Sunclan

Leader:

Deputy: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Medicine Cat: Cherviltail- Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Emberflight- orange red she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice- Cometpaw_

Apprentices:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Queens:

Calmheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Is old enough to be an elder)

Elders:

Loners/Kittypets/Rouges

Mystic Clan (This clan can predict the future and only appers in dreams. They also have wing)

Sunlight- a light yellow she-cat who is sisters with Moonshine

Moonshine- a purplish silver she-cat who is sisters with Sunlight


	4. Clans 3

Thanks for sending you cats!

Clearly, everyone _loves _Sunclan, and we have so many apprentices. No more please!

**The Three Clans**

Frostclan

Leader: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Turtlepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks

Medicine Cat: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Rishingriver- dark dark gray tom

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Brokenleg- Thin gray tabby tom with broken front left leg and has green eyes

Earthclan

Leader: Pheonixstar- Shining red pelt with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowtail- a cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Stareyes- Red fur with brown patches, has a star on forehead and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Warriors:

Daisyfield- cream with brown leopard like markings

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

Grayears-Light gray fur with dark gray eye and bright blue eyes

Leapordbelly- Brown tabby she-cat with black markings and green eyes

_Apprentice- Nectarpaw_

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Sunpaw- A light red tom with amber eyes

Nectarpaw- Pretty white she-cat with orange tabby markings

Queens:

Elders:

Squrrieltail- Rusted red with white chest and under belly

Crackedfang- Large ginger tom with many scars and a broken tooth with large amber eyes

Sunclan

Leader: Bloodstar- Dark gray tom with light green eyes

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Deputy: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice- Blessedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Cherviltail- Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Emberflight- orange red she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice- Cometpaw_

Pebbleshore- Light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Sorrelnose- Golden brown she-cat

_Apprentice- Sliverpaw_

Shiningbug- Sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lightningpaw_

Apprentices:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Treepaw- Bark brown fur with leaf green eyes

Blessedpaw- A calico tom with icy blue eyes, has had a rough life…

Brightpaw- A light ginger she-cat

Blackpaw- A black tom

Lightningpaw- Light gray tom with faint yellow stripes

Sliverpaw- Light gray she-cat with a faint black dapple and has bat like ears

Queens:

Calmheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Is old enough to be an elder)

Gleamingsky- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Smallseed- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Loners/Kittypets/Rouges

Russeteyes- As a large russet colored tom, he was exiled from Frostclan

Mysticclan (This clan is like starclan, only with wings)

Sunlight- Yellow she-cat who is sisters with Moonshine

Moonshine- Purplish sliver she-cat who is sisters with Sunlight


	5. Clans 4

Wow! You guys are great! Thanks for all the reviews. But I'm keeping it with three clans, it makes it different. (If I need to, I'll make another clan later)

**The Three Clans**

Frostclan

Leader: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Turtlepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks

_Apprentice-Rosepaw_

Medicine Cat: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Rushingriver- dark dark gray tom

_Apprentice-Feathpaw_

Fawnsong- White and slightly brown she-cat with light brown eyes

_Apprentice-Skypaw_

Icywind-Sliver white she-cat with black markings and has amber eyes

_Apprentice-Rainpaw_

Redears- Brown cat with red ears and amber eyes

_Apprentice-Goldenpaw_

Frogheart- Light gray tom with black stripes on his back

_Apprentice-Eaglepaw_

Apprentices:

Featherpaw-Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Eaglepaw- White and gray tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw- White she-cat with small bits on red on her coat and has icy blue eyes

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Skypaw- Very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Goldenpaw- White Tortoiseshell she-cat with tan legs and brown spots. She has blue eyes

Queens:

Snowflower- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowwing- Light brown she-cat with dark flecks

_Kits- Littlekit, Firekit, and Sharpkit_

Yellowclaw- Sandy yellow she-cat with dark brown paws and a white underbelly

Elders:

Brokenleg- Thin gray tabby tom with broken front left leg and has green eyes\

Blacktail- White tom with black tail

Brownpelt- Brown tom with amber eyes

Earthclan

Leader: Pheonixstar- Shining red pelt with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowtail- a cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Stareyes- Red fur with brown patches, has a star on forehead and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Warriors:

Daisyfield- cream with brown leopard like markings

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

Grayears-Light gray fur with dark gray eye and bright blue eyes

Leapordbelly- Brown tabby she-cat with black markings and green eyes

_Apprentice-Tinypaw_

Nightwind- Sleek black she-cat with dark green eyes

_Apprentice- Nectarpaw_

Darkwing- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Sunpaw- A light red tom with amber eyes\

Nectarpaw- Pretty white she-cat with orange tabby markings

Tinypaw- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Queens:

Elders:

Squrrieltail- Rusted red with white chest and under belly

Crackedfang- Large ginger tom with many scars and a broken tooth with large amber eyes

Sunclan

Leader: Bloodstar- Dark gray tom with light green eyes

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Deputy: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice- Blessedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Cherviltail- Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Emberflight- orange red she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice- Cometpaw_

Pebbleshore- Light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Sorrelnose- Golden brown she-cat

_Apprentice- Sliverpaw_

Shiningbug- Sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lightningpaw_

Apprentices:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Treepaw- Bark brown fur with leaf green eyes

Blessedpaw- A calico tom with icy blue eyes, has had a rough life…

Brightpaw- A light ginger she-cat

Blackpaw- A black tom

Lightningpaw- Light gray tom with faint yellow stripes

Sliverpaw- Light gray she-cat with a faint black dapple and has bat like ears

Queens:

Calmheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Is old enough to be an elder)

Gleamingsky- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Smallseed- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Loners/Kittypets/Rouges

Russeteyes- As a large russet colored tom, he was exiled from Frostclan

Moon- Slivery white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Jas- Tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Is good with medicine and a good fighter

Mysticclan (this clan is like Starclan only with wings)

Sunlight- Yellow she-cat who is sisters with Moonshine

Moonshine- purplish sliver she-cat who is sisters with Sunlight


	6. Clans 5

You guys have finished it! We have enough cats to start story! Please send in any last minute cats or any changes you need, and hopefully the story will start before Valentine's day! I thank you all so much.

**The Three Clans**

Frostclan

Leader: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Turtlepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks

_Apprentice-Rosepaw_

Medicine Cat: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Rushingriver- dark dark gray tom

_Apprentice-Featherpaw_

Iceclaw-White tom with really long claws

Tangletail- Tabby tom with white paws

Fawnsong- White and slightly brown she-cat with light brown eyes

_Apprentice-Skypaw_

Icywind-Sliver white she-cat with black markings and has amber eyes

_Apprentice-Rainpaw_

Redears- Brown cat with red ears and amber eyes

_Apprentice- Goldenpaw_

Frogheart- Light gray tom with black stripes on his back

_Apprentice-Eaglepaw_

Apprentices:

Featherpaw-Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Eaglepaw- White and gray tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw- White she-cat with small bits on red on her coat and has icy blue eyes

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Skypaw- Very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Goldenpaw- White Tortoiseshell she-cat with tan legs and brown spots. She has blue eyes

Queens:

Snowflower- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowwing- Light brown she-cat with dark flecks

_Kits- Littlekit, Firekit, and Sharpkit_

Robintrill- Small calico she-cat with pale green eyes

_Kits- Strawberrykit, Twigkit, Bendingkit_

Yellowclaw- Sandy yellow she-cat with dark brown paws and a white underbelly

Elders:

Brokenleg- Thin gray tabby tom with broken front left leg and has green eyes\

Blacktail- White tom with black tail

Brownpelt- Brown tom with amber eyes

Earthclan

Leader: Pheonixstar- Shining red pelt with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowtail- a cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Stareyes- Red fur with brown patches, has a star on forehead and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Warriors:

Daisyfield- cream with brown leopard like markings

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Grayears-Light gray fur with dark gray eye and bright blue eyes

_Apprentice- Nectarpaw_

Leapordbelly- Brown tabby she-cat with black markings and green eyes

_Apprentice-Tinypaw_

Nightwind- Sleek black she-cat with dark green eyes

Darkwing- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Redfur- Dark ginger, almost red tom with amber eyes

Robincall- Dark ginger, almost red she-cat with white chest and paw and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Sunpaw- A light red tom with amber eyes\

Nectarpaw- Pretty white she-cat with orange tabby markings

Tinypaw- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Shadowpaw- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Touchfoot- Skinny pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits- Jawkit, Rabbitkit, and Dustykit_

Cloudstep-Gray she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

_Kits- Windkit, Hawkit_

Meadowclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Kits- Moonkit, Lilykit_

Elders:

Squrrieltail- Rusted red with white chest and under belly

Crackedfang- Large ginger tom with many scars and a broken tooth with large amber eyes

Sunclan

Leader: Bloodstar- Dark gray tom with light green eyes

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Deputy: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice- Blessedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Cherviltail- Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Emberflight- orange red she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice- Cometpaw_

Pebbleshore- Light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Sorrelnose- Golden brown she-cat

_Apprentice- Sliverpaw_

Bluegaze- Handsome ginger tom with white paws and striking blue eyes

_Apprentice- Blackpaw_

Hawktalon- Large very dark gray tom with light gray flecks and pale blue eyes

_Apprentice-Brightpaw_

Shiningbug- Sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lightningpaw_

Apprentices:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Treepaw- Bark brown fur with leaf green eyes

Blessedpaw- A calico tom with icy blue eyes, has had a rough life…

Brightpaw- A light ginger she-cat

Blackpaw- A black tom

Lightningpaw- Light gray tom with faint yellow stripes

Sliverpaw- Light gray she-cat with a faint black dapple and has bat like ears

Queens:

Calmheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Is old enough to be an elder)

Gleamingsky- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smallwhisker- Cream-colored she-cat with faint gray tabby stripes and pale yellow-gold eyes

_Kits- Greenkit, Tallkit and Stepkit_

Elders:

Smallseed- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Loners/Kittypets/Rouges

Russeteyes- As a large russet colored tom, he was exiled from Frostclan

Moon- Slivery white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Jas- Tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Is good with medicine and a good fighter

Mysticclan (this clan is like Starclan only with wings)

Sunlight- Yellow she-cat who is sisters with Moonshine

Moonshine- purplish sliver she-cat who is sisters with Sunlight


	7. Clans 6

That's it. No more. You guys have filled the clans to the extreme! Thank you all so much! Also, each clan has a few main characters:

Frostclan- Redears/ Strawberrykit

Earthclan- Darkpaw/ Daisyfield/ Nightwind/ Darkwing

Sunclan- Blessedpaw/ Silverpaw

**The Three Clans**

Frostclan

Leader: Fiercestar- Tall, muscular black tom with piercing amber eyes

Deputy: Turtlepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with black flecks

_Apprentice-Rosepaw_

Medicine Cat: Ambercoat- Amber she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Rushingriver- dark dark gray tom

_Apprentice-Feathpaw_

Littlerock- Very small silver tom with yellow eyes

Iceclaw-White tom with really long claws

Tangletail- Tabby tom with white paws

Fawnsong- White and slightly brown she-cat with light brown eyes

_Apprentice-Skypaw_

Willownight- Bluish she-cat with white chest and black tail tip

Icywind-Sliver white she-cat with black markings and has amber eyes

_Apprentice-Rainpaw_

Redears- Brown cat with red ears and amber eyes

_Apprentice- Goldenpaw_

Fogheart- Light gray tom with black stripes on his back

_Apprentice-Eaglepaw_

Yellowheart- husky, pale yellow she-cat

Apprentices:

Featherpaw-Light gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Eaglepaw- White and gray tom with amber eyes

Rosepaw- White she-cat with small bits on red on her coat and has icy blue eyes

Rainpaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Skypaw- Very light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Goldenpaw- White Tortoiseshell she-cat with tan legs and brown spots. She has blue eyes

Queens:

Snowflower- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowwing- Light brown she-cat with dark flecks

_Kits- Littlekit, Firekit, and Sharpkit_

Robintrill- Small calico she-cat with pale green eyes

_Kits- Strawberrykit, Twigkit, Bendingkit_

Yellowclaw- Sandy yellow she-cat with dark brown paws and a white underbelly

Elders:

Brokenleg- Thin gray tabby tom with broken front left leg and has green eyes\

Blacktail- White tom with black tail

Brownpelt- Brown tom with amber eyes

Earthclan

Leader: Pheonixstar- Shining red pelt with amber eyes

Deputy: Willowtail- a cream colored she-cat with light green eyes

Medicine Cat: Stareyes- Red fur with brown patches, has a star on forehead and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Warriors:

Daisyfield- cream with brown leopard like markings

_Apprentice- Sunpaw_

Rubyflame- Bright red cat with white tail tip and beautiful green eyes

_Apprentice: Glacierpaw_

Rivervine- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with brown legs and eyes

Darkrock- Gray tom with black patches and green eyes

_Apprentice- Shadowpaw_

Grayears-Light gray fur with dark gray eye and bright blue eyes

_Apprentice_- Nectarpaw 

Leapordbelly- Brown tabby she-cat with black markings and green eyes

_Apprentice-Tinypaw_

Nightwind- Sleek black she-cat with dark green eyes

Coalpelt- Handsome reddish tom with black flecks, tail tip, and tipped ears

Darkwing- Dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Redfur- Dark ginger, almost red tom with amber eyes

Robincall- Dark ginger, almost red she-cat with white chest and paw and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw-Slender black she-cat with one white paw and shining yellow eyes

Glacierpaw- Slim golden-brown tabby she-cat with black legs and a gray muzzle

Sunpaw- A light red tom with amber eyes\

Nectarpaw- Pretty white she-cat with orange tabby markings

Tinypaw- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

Shadowpaw- Dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Touchfoot- Skinny pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits- Jawkit, Rabbitkit, and Dustykit_

Cloudstep-Gray she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

_Kits- Windkit, Hawkit_

Meadowclaw- Toriseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Kits- Moonkit, Lilykit_

Elders:

Squrrieltail- Rusted red with white chest and under belly

Crackedfang- Large ginger tom with many scars and a broken tooth with large amber eyes

Sunclan

Leader: Bloodstar- Dark gray tom with light green eyes

_Apprentice- Thunderpaw_

Deputy: Brightmoon- Lovely gray and white dappled she-cat

_Apprentice- Blessedpaw_

Medicine Cat: Cherviltail- Light orange she-cat with bright green eyes

Warriors:

Emberflight- orange red she-cat with black paws

_Apprentice- Cometpaw_

Pebbleshore- Light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Treepaw_

Sorrelnose- Golden brown she-cat

_Apprentice- Sliverpaw_

Gorsetail- Black tom with powerful shoulders and a scared muzzle

Bluegaze- Handsome ginger tom with white paws and striking blue eyes

Hawktalon- Large very dark gray tom with light gray flecks and pale blue eyes

_Apprentice-Brightpaw_

Shiningbug- Sandy yellow she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice- Lightningpaw_

Apprentices:

Cometpaw- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and a gold streak from her nose to her flank

Thunderpaw- Large, black tom with white paws and cloud marks. Has a lightning mark on chest.

Treepaw- Bark brown fur with leaf green eyes

Blessedpaw- A calico tom with icy blue eyes, has had a rough life…

Brightpaw- A light ginger she-cat

Blackpaw- A black tom

Lightningpaw- Light gray tom with faint yellow stripes

Sliverpaw- Light gray she-cat with a faint black dapple and has bat like ears

Queens:

Calmheart- pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Is old enough to be an elder)

Gleamingsky- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smallwhisker- Cream-colored she-cat with faint gray tabby stripes and pale yellow-gold eyes

_Kits- Greenkit, Tallkit and Stepkit_

Elders:

Smallseed- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Loners/Kittypets/Rouges

Russeteyes- As a large russet colored tom, he was exiled from Frostclan

Moon- Slivery white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Jas- Tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Is good with medicine and a good fighter

Raven- Sleek black she-cat with fierce blue eyes

Mysticclan (this clan is like Starclan only with wings)

Sunlight- Yellow she-cat who is sisters with Moonshine

Moonshine- purplish sliver she-cat who is sisters with Sunlight

Thunderflash- Strong golden tabby tom with pale gold/dark ginger stripes and emerald eyes


	8. The Ending

You have been fantastic reviewers! Thanks. The story is started under The Sun, The Earth and Frostbite. Enjoy!

I am also writing The Rush. I'm sorry I write so many stories at once, it kinda helps me come up with better plots...

Thanks again- Jamie Lee Star(The multi-story girl XD)


End file.
